Brave Story: Quest Goes On
by JimNaEun
Summary: How will you save something you really value? That is what happened that Vision gets dangerous every day, when a quest is to be accomplished. Now, it's up to Meladee, Leynart & Sogreth to save what matters most. Will the three save Vision in time? Will they be rewarded for gratitude? Pairings: Meladee/Leynart, Sogreth/Cecilia & many more! Rated T For Language & Violence.
1. Prologue: The Quest

_**Quest Goes On **_

**Prologue – The Quest**

**Hey Guys! Sorry I've been so inactive and I can't continue my stories as long as I update a new one. So here's my new story! Also, a quick shout out to my friend, Shidomaru of The Bloody Mist! As long as I check updates here at the fanfiction, facebook, twitter & instagram, please follow and favorite stories for a free shout out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Summary: <strong>How will you save something you really value? That is what happened that Vision gets dangerous every day, when a quest is to be accomplished. Now, it's up to Meladee, Leynart & Sogreth to save what matters most. Will the three save Vision in time? Will they be rewarded for gratitude? Pairings: Meladee/Leynart, Sogreth/Cecilia & many more!

The world of Vision, one of the lands with the busiest cities and highlanders with different races and magical monsters created by the Goddess of destiny. It's quite peaceful but it may be dangerous sometimes.

"You heard guys, bandits! Vision gets more dangerous every day." Meena said. "Yeah I know, I wonder why?" Wataru asks. "Don't know. Let's report to Meladee." Tatsuya raised an eyebrow.

In Vahadina, where Meladee, Leynart & Sogreth are we're sent by the headquarters to fulfill a quest from Vision. "I need you three to accomplish a quest." The head quarter said. "What kind of a quest?" Meladee asks. "You need to save Vision from danger and the demonkin has been revived by a mysterious traveler." The head quarter answered.

"What? How would a demonkin be revive by a mysterious traveler?" Leynart exclaimed. "Simmer down Leynart. Simmer down." Sogreth tried to calm him down. "I don't know what this means but, we'll accept you quest!" Meladee answered with determination.

"Brave Heroes! Your quest has begun. You will start tomorrow!" The head quarter said.

The three left the Head quarters' office and saw 3 half pints running towards them. "MELADEE!" Tatsuya called, running along with Wataru and Meena. "Yuno… She's…. In trouble!" Meena panted. "Somebody's gotta be save you guys." Leynart smirks.

"Let's go! In the carriage!" Sogreth shouted. The six got in the carriage and went to the bandit hideout as fast as they can.

_**SIX TO THE RESCUE!**_

* * *

><p><em>Six to rescue a friend from bandits, the kitkin girl's search leads to a violent situation. Caught by three waterkin bandits and three kitkin bandits, unconscious girl in trouble. When time passes to save her. <em>

_Next time on Quest Goes On – Chapter I: _**To save a friend**

_When the people cry, nobody can escape._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you like The Chapter! <strong>** Thank you! yandericaverncastle out!**


	2. Chapter I: To Rescue A Friend

_**Quest Goes On **_

**Chapter I – To Save A Friend **

**Hey Guys! I'm back! Here's the 1****st**** chapter! Guess what? It's sembreak (last Friday)! I'm ready for writing! Also I would like to Sponsor some of my friends in facebook. Thanks Shidomaru of the Bloody Mist & Blaze Akechi Hoshimiya! You guys are awesome! Also I would like to shout out Akira Mikage! You're awesome!**

* * *

><p>At the bandit hideout, the three kitkin bandits tied up the unconscious Yuno in rope. "Hey, she looks a lot like me. I think we shouldn't be so cruel towards her while she's unconscious." Cait said. "Shut up Cait! Dusty just said that we need to find someone who looks like us!" Mari exclaimed. "Duh~!" Ashlee rolled her eyes.<p>

"Did you found anything?" Dusty got inside their tent and asked. "Yup, we found a gal who looks like us but she maybe not a bandit." Mari answered cheerfully. "Let's see." Lucky said. "Hmm… looks like it." Ned smirked.

"Hahaha!" The bandits laughed.

Somewhere else at the bandit hideout, the six tried to split into teams and search for Yuno. "Okay guys, let's split up." Meladee said. "Wataru, you're coming with me okay?" Meladee added.

"Let's go." Wataru exclaimed. "Saving our friend is the only way." Meena smiled. "Alright, let's go Meena." Leynart pat Meena's shoulder. "Let's go!" Sogreth shouts. "YEAH!" everyone said and split up to find their lost friend.

Wataru & Meladee went to the left side of the bandit hideout but no sign of Yuno, suddenly, Wataru found some of the footprints where they are leading to.

"Hey Chief Meladee, check this out!" Wataru pointed.

Meladee ran towards Wataru & saw footprints. "Footprints! Now that's a clue." Meladee exclaimed and calmly followed the footprints with Wataru.

Sogreth & Tatsuya found other clues, which is Yuno's bow. "Tatsuya!" Sogreth called. "Isn't that Yuno's bow?" Sogreth added. "Yeah. I think it is. She may be dropped it here when the bandits kidnapped her." Tatsuya added.

"Alright, let's get the bow and lead to where Yuno is!" Sogreth said.

While Meena & Leynart are looking for clues, Meena felt strange about Yuno. _She has never been kidnapped before, how would a kitkin would be kidnapped by some bandits? _Meena thought. A strange voice went into her mind and she felt strange about the voice, Meena never heard this voice before. It sounded tragic and scary.

"Meena, are you alright? You looked strange." Leynart asked her. "Yeah, I'm fine. I mean, what's it like to be kidnapped, Sir Leynart?" Meena answered and asked. "I don't know why Vision gets dangerous everyday but I would tell but Bandits only lie like Killers." Leynart answered. "We'll find Yuno in no time! I promise we will." Leynart added.

"Really Sir Leynart?" Meena asked depressingly. "If you have to protect someone, then go for it." Leynart smiled. "Don't just stand there. This is your moment to save someone you have to protect." Leynart added.

"Your right, let's go keep on finding clues." Meena said cheerfully.

And they both kept on searching until they found boots. "Hey! Look! It's Yuno's boots!" Meena pointed and picked the boots. "It seems that Yuno removed this so she can ask for help." Leynart said.

"Then let's go!" Meena smirks.

Wataru & Meladee followed the path leading to the bandit's tent. But suddenly, they bumped into Tatsuya & Sogreth.

"Ouch." Wataru scratched his head.

"Sorry! We're just following these prints, by the way, have you seen Leynart & Meena?" Tatsuya asked.

"Nope, we didn't they may be found some clues but not the footprints." Meladee answered.

"By the way, we found Yuno's bow" Sogreth held the bow and give it to Meladee.

"She may be dropped this." Tatsuya said.

"Strange. What happen to her?" Wataru asked.

"We'll find out if Meena & Leynart get back." Meladee added.

Meanwhile with Meena & Leynart, they founded footprints and followed to where they are heading. "It may be lead to Bandit's hideout. Let's go follow it!" Meena grabbed Leynart's hand and scoffed.

"MEENA! NOT SO FAST! WATCH OUT!" Leynart screamed.

Meena & Leynart bumped into the four and fell down. "OUCH!" Wataru & Tatsuya screamed. "Owwiee. What was that for?" Meladee scratched her head.

"Sorry!" Meena bowed. "We just found some footprints and Yuno's boots." Leynart said. "Oh my! What could have happen to her?" Tatsuya panicked. "Don't panic idiot!" Wataru hits Tatsuya. "Ow." Tatsuya groaned.

"The footprints are heading that way! Let's go after it." Sogreth pointed & run with the others. "Woah! Okay. Wait up!" Leynart raised an eyebrow ad ran.

* * *

><p><em>To rescue a friend thanks to the footprints, now to fight because of the culprits. To arrest the guilty and release the innocent, it's not for long if they would try to eliminate them. <em>

_Next time on Quest Goes On – Chapter II:_ **B****attle and Survivors**

_Saving the girl and release her. Arrest the wicked. When the bandits escape, chase them._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you guys like this chapter! =) I'll try to be open for now on. <strong>

**Thanks a lot again to Shidomaru of the Bloody Mist & others who followed this story!**

**Have a happy semestrial break and All Saint's Day!**


End file.
